elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations (Online)
.]] The following are confirmed locations that appear in , Dungeons *Dungeons Black Marsh Black Marsh is a swampy wetland inhabited by the reptilian race known as the Argonians. Its loyalties lie with the Ebonheart Pact. Shadowfen *Stormhold *Shrine of the Black Maw *Telvanni Acquisition Camp *Xal Haj-ei Shrine *Sanguine's Demesne *Bogmother *Shadowscale Enclave *The Vile Pavilion *The Shadow (Online) *Stillrise Village *Camp Silken Snare *Mud Tree Village *Ten-Maur-Wolk *Broken Tusk *Camp Merciful Redoubt *Forsaken Hamlet *Captain Bones' Ship *The Graceful Dominator *Atanaz Ruins *Hatching Pools *Alten Corimont *Zuuk *Weeping Wamasu Falls *White Rose Prison *Arx Corinium *Gandranen Ruins *Loriasel *Slaver Camp *The Serpent (Online) *Xal Ithix *Chid-Moska Ruins *Hissmir *Murkwater *The Atronach (Online) *Deep Graves *Bitterroot Cave *Onkobra Kwama Mine *Hatchling's Crown *Sunscale Strand *Percolating Mire *Camp Crystal Abattoir *Xal Thak *Tsonashap Mine Coldharbour *Haj Uxith *The Everfull Flagon *The Hollow City *The Orchard *The Wailing Prison *Village of the Lost *Vaults of Madness (Dungeon) Cyrodiil Cyrodiil, also known as the Imperial Province, is a lush land of green fields and sparkling rivers. It does not support any of the three alliances and is led by the Tharn Family who in turn, are supported by the King Of Worms. *Bruma *Cheydinhal (Ebonheart Pact controlled) *Chorrol *Hackdirt *Imperial City *Farragut Keep Elsweyr Elsweyr is a diverse land ranging from dusty badlands in the north, to jungles in the south, while green pastures exist in the north-west. Elsweyr, under the control of the Aldmeri Dominion, is home to a feline race known as the Khajiit. Anequina Confirmed as a region, but does not appear in-game yet. December 12, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion Part 1 Khenarthi's Roost *Mistral Reaper's March *Dune *Fort Sphinxmoth Hammerfell Hammerfell, known for its large deserts, specifically the Alik'r, is home to the Redguards. Hammerfell is ruled by the Daggerfall Covenant. *Hegathe (Added after launch) Alik'r Desert *Bergama. *Sentinel *Tava's Blessing *Leki's Blade Bangkorai *Evermore *Hallin's End Stros M'Kai *Port Hunding Craglorn *Belkarth *Dragonstar *Elinhir *Hel Ra Citadel *Aetherian Archive High Rock High Rock, is a land of hills, grassy pastures, and rugged mountains. It is home to the Bretons and the Orsimer, members of the Daggerfall Covenant. Betnikh *Betnikh Cemetery Glenumbra *Camlorn *Daggerfall *Aldcroft *Noellaume Estate *Wyrd Tree Rivenspire *The Crypt of Hearts *Shornhelm Stormhaven *Wayrest (Capital) Morrowind Morrowind is home to the Dunmer. It is a large, expansive land, with the island of Vvardenfell residing at its center. Morrowind is under Ebonheart Pact rule. *Ankledeep Marsh *Pelagiad Letter to Rana Bal Foyen *Dhalmora *Dhalmora Wayshrine *Hidden Dagger Landing Site *Plantation Point Overlook *Fort Zeren *Fort Zeren Wayshrine *Bal Foyen Dockyards Deshaan *Shad Astula *Tribunal Temple (Online) *Quarantine Serk *Lake Hlaalu Retreat *Forgotten Crypts *Lady Llarel's Shelter *Narsis (Online) *Mournhold (Online) *Malak's Maw *The Tower (Online) *Muth Gnaar *Obsidian Gorge *House Dres Farmstead *Mzithumz *The Lord (Online) *Triple Circle Mine Stonefalls *Davon's Watch *Iliath Temple Wayshrine *Sheogorath's Tongue *Crow's Wood *Ebonheart *Crow's Wood *Inner Sea Armature *Still-Water's Camp *Steamfont Cavern *The Lady (Online) *Strifeswarm Kwama Mine *Senie *Ash Mountain *Othrenis *Emberflint Mine *Fort Arand *Mephala's Nest *Stonefang Isle *Armature's Upheaval *Brothers of Strife *Brothers of Strife Wayshrine *Vivec's Antlers *Vivec's Antlers Wayshrine *Starved Plain *Steamlake Encampment *Tormented Spire *Dagger's Point Invasion Camp *Hightide Hollow *Sulfur Pools *Magmaflow Overlook *Kragenmoor *Kragenmoor Wayshrine *Davenas Farm *Softloam Cavern *The Lover (Online) *Hrogar's Hold *Hrogar's Hold Wayshine *Heimlyn Keep *Sathram Plantation *Sathram Plantation Wayshrine *Fungal Grotto *Lukial Uxith *Greymist Falls *Fort Virak *Fort Virak Wayshrine Skyrim Skyrim is a mountainous land where its snow covered landscapes make up the Nordic peoples home. It is a part of the Ebonheart Pact. Bleakrock Isle *Hozzin's Folly *Last Rest *Orkey's Hollow *Skyshroud Barrow *Last Rest *Lost Fisher's Camp *Hunter's Camp *Frostedge Bandit Camp *Bleakrock Village *Deathclaw's Lair *Halmaera's House *Companion's Point *Bleakrock Lighthouse Eastmarch *Windhelm *Cradlecrush *Fort Amol *Fort Morvunskar *Skuldafn The Rift *Riften *Fullhelm Fort *Nimalten Shivering Isles *Cheesemonger's Hollow *Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent Summerset Isles The Summerset Isles are a group of two main islands. It has an average climate and landscape, in which the Altmer live. It is a part of the Aldmeri Dominion. Auridon *Bewan (Cavern) *Buraniim Isle *Del's Claim (Cavern) *Eastshore Islets Camp *Entila's Folly (Cavern) *Errinorne Isle *Firsthold (City) *Glister Vale *Greenwater Cove *Greenwater Wayshrine *Isle of Contemplation *Maormer Invasion Camp *Mathiisen *Mathiisen Wayshrine *Mehrune's Spite (Cavern) *Monkey's Rest *Nestmother's Den *Nine-Prow Landing *North Beacon *Ondil (Cavern) *Phaer *Phaer Wayshrine *Seaside Scarp Camp *Shattered Grove *Silsailen *Silsailen Point *Skywatch *Smuggler's Cove *Soulfire Plateau *South Beacon *Tanzelwil *Tanzelwil Wayshrine *The Banished Cells *The Lady (Online) *Toothmaul Gully *Vulkhel Guard *Vulkhel Guard Wayshrine *Wansalen (Cavern) *Windy Glade Wayshrine *Wreck of the Raptor Valenwood Valenwood is noted by many as the most beautiful place in Tamriel. It is full of lush forest and beautiful landscapes. The Bosmer, who raise their swords for the Aldmeri Dominion, call it their home. Grahtwood *Elden Root *Haven *Southpoint Greenshade *Greenheart *Woodhearth *Marbruk Malabal Tor *Strid Estuary *Vulkwasten Reaper's March *Arenthia Videos References ru:Локации (Online) es:Mundo (Online) ja:ロケーション (Online) hu:Helyszínek (Online) Category:Online: Locations Category:Online: Regions Category:The Elder Scrolls Online Category:Online: Lists